Sinnoh Journey
by lunarsnowdrift
Summary: My crazy traveling companions... Creepy people with bowl cuts.Strange powerful pokemon that could turn me into squished Riley by looking at me. This isn't what I bargained for. Are pokemon the only sane ones anymore? Chapter 2&3 better than 1 I promise.
1. Chapter 1

"Riley come on get up you're going to be late!" I was vaguely aware of the presence that was screaming bloody murder into my ear. I groped around on the bed for my pillow and stuffed it on my head to block out the yelling. "Oh alright fine, just forget your new starter pokémon."

Starter pokémon, oh shit!

I sat straight up in my bed and looked at the face of my mother then over at my clock. 9 O'clock!

"Get out I'm going to be late!" I yelled at her until she left my room before I flung myself across the room, tripping over my backpack, and into the shower.

Today was the day that I was supposed to go to Sandgem town and meet Professor Rowan and receive my very first pokémon. After I had practically burned my skin with the hot water I stepped out dried myself and picked up the cloths that I had picked out yesterday. They were comfortable and wouldn't hamper my traveling abilities.

My outfit consisted of a pair of khaki cargo pants (My story I can do what I want) that my mother had made for so that I could go into the forest with out destroying my other good cloths, and a white sleeveless shirt and a basic pair of running shoes. I grabbed my backpack, yes the one I tripped over, and made my way out into the hall and jumped over the banister since I was too lazy and excited to take the stairs. There wasn't anything in my bag right now except some food, 3,000 dollars that I had saved over my entire life of doing odd jobs around town, some extra cloths, and my journal, and then…no that was about it.

"Finally, now listen you only have about an hour and a half to make it to Sandgem town do you want me to give you a ride?" My poor mother, she wouldn't really know what to do with herself after I leave. She handed me chain with something on it. "It's a scale from your father's Garchomp; he would have wanted you to have it."

"Thanks, I can make it in that time; I haven't gone through as many pairs of running shoes as I have for nothing." I indicated the shoes. She looked down at the floor for a moment before smiling at me again.

"Well, I got you a present." What? I told her not to get me anything. "I don't you didn't really want me getting anything, but I thought you might like this since I didn't spend over five dollars."

She handed me something that looked like a notebook, but had the words sketch diary on the front of it. I smiled when I saw it. It was the sketch pad that I had been eying at Sandgem the other day when I had gone shopping for things with my mom, she had obviously seen me, but I hadn't bought it because it wasn't really that important to my journey.

I had been able to draw pretty good ever since I was a child. "Thanks mom this really means a lot to me."

I put the pad in my bag promising myself that the first thing I would draw would be my starter pokémon. After crushing me in a hug again I made my way through the door and down the road. I didn't look back because I knew that if I did the only thing I would see would be my mother trying not to cry. My father had disappeared not long before I was born and my mother was always afraid that the same thing would happen to me when I would start my journey. She was scared of being in a world where she didn't have anyone.

"Jamie, Jamie!" I stopped when I heard a voice yelling some where to the side of me. There was a woman about the same age of my mother walking around in tiny circles rubbing her forehead.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I help you with something?" She turned to look at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Well I don't really know you see my son was supposed to leave for his pokémon journey today and I was going to give him this before he left but I can't find him. Knowing him he's already in Sandgem Town by now." She continued to walk in her circle.

"Well I can't guarantee that I'll ever see him, but if you'd like I could give it to him if I ever did see him." I didn't think that she would actually give me the package but she did.

"If you never see him don't worry about it, I won't blame you for it." She gave me a swift pat on the shoulder before walking back towards twinleaf town. I knew her son, because he had once ran into me from running so fast and not paying attention to where he was going. He was a fairly nice kid; but I did think that it was kind of selfish of him to run off without saying anything to her.

I tucked the parcel into my backpack before continuing on my way. My mother had said that I had half an hour before I supposed to meet professor Rowan at the lab. I could totally make it in that amount of time. I stopped on the main route 201 outside the limits of Twinleaf town. I made sure that my back pack was tight on my arms, and then I took off running.

I was one of the best runners in my school. I had even come through a tie with Jamie once, something that no one else had ever done before. I could run for quite a bit of time, but it wouldn't be that long before I'd make it.

Time skip

I wiped my forehead as I stopped in front of the pokémon center in Sandgem town. I had really no need to stop here, but I thought I might be able to find Jamie if Nurse Joy had seen him anywhere. The sliding door opened allowing me to feel the wonderful breeze from the air conditioning unit.

"Oh hello Riley, I didn't know that you were do in today." Nurse Joy said as she spied me walking through the door.

"Today is the day that I start my journey. Listen I was wondering if you'd seen a kid with blonde hair, it defies gravity, and he runs really fast?" I rubbed the back of my head at the description.

"Yes, I saw a boy like that run by here not more than five minutes ago. He looked to be heading to the Pokémon lab." I thanked her and ran out the door and up the giant hill that would take me to the lab. I yanked the door open and ran through.

"Professor Rowan!" I had known the professor since I was a little kid. Apparently he had been some big honcho that had made friends with my dad before he disappeared years ago. Now my mother and I would make a habit of coming to visit whenever we were around.

"Riley, I was wondering when you would get here." I looked up at the voice to see the professor standing on the second floor of the lab. Jamie was leaning over waving at me.

"Hi-ya there Riley, didn't really expect to see you here."

I waved back as I waited for them to come down the stairs.

"I hate to tell you Riley, but Lucas has left my briefcase at the lake as we were visiting there earlier today. It had the starter pokémon in it." Rowan shook his head at the mention of his assistant. I really liked Lucas; he worked here in the lab with the professor and his father. He was awful clumsy though, and very, very forgetful_. (okay I did keep this part the same just because I think it's funny how I can make Jamie react to being attacked, Don't think I'm a bad person)_

"If you need me to I can go to the lake for you and pick it up?" I was already inching my way to the door.

"Jamie offered to go too, but I'm just not sure. You kids don't have any pokémon, you could be attacked." There he goes worrying again. He's going to get even more wrinkles from worrying so much.

"Chillax Professor Rowan, Riley and me can handle it." Jamie said pumping his fist in the air.

"Then you also realize that when in referral of one's self you say Riley and I, not me." Rowan said sternly as I laughed at Jamie's expression. _(I did this to my friend once; I thought he was going to kill me___**XD**)

"Don't worry about a thing Rowan, we can do it." I said, then without another word I dragged Jamie out the door. "Don't pay any attention to what he says. Now come on, I know a short cut to Lake Verity."

Even though he followed with enthusiasm when he saw my short cut he slowed down.

"I don't really think that this is safe." He was actually shaking.

"Well you can take the long way if you want, but I'm going this way." I walked off through the brush and smiled when I heard him stomping after.

Time skip

"That was horrible!" Jamie exclaimed as we stepped out of the grove of trees that surrounded the lake, pulling twigs and leafs out of his hair.

The brown bark of the twigs made me remember the brown wrapping that was on t he parcel. "Oh Jamie, your mom gave me something to give to you."

I handed him the brown package.

"Cool, it's a map of the region, uh, why are their two of them?" I could think of a few reasons. "Well they are great but I don't really need two of them, here you take one Riley. _(I kept this part too, because I didn't really know how else to give them maps)_

"Thanks." I put the map into my backpack then turned to look around the lake. I spied the professor's briefcase sitting on the edge…right in a huge patch of grass. "There it is. Come on."

We waded through the grass and made it to the case.

"Man this thing is ancient, how long has he had this thing?" Jamie plucked the case from the ground and had to grab it with both hands so he wouldn't fall over.

"At least ten years." The fact of the matter was, I didn't know how old that thing was, but I did know how heavy it was. As I made to help with the case I felt something whiz past my ankles. I looked down into the grass. "Did you feel that?"

"You don't need to be looking down, we have a problem here." My head shot up at his words.

"Oh crap." That was the truth; we were surrounded on all sides by forest pokémon. A shinx jumped up and knocked Jamie to the ground. He dropped the briefcase and it fell open. "Look Jamie, the starters."

"Yeah that's great." He said sarcastically as he wrestled with the shinx.

"I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the pokéball in the middle. I threw it up in the air and watched as a flash released the pokémon inside.

"Chim!" A little reddish orange monkey popped out and jumped around in front of me. I had always wondered what kind of pokémon I should start out with. My mom told me that my father had started out with a turtwig, but I always had the soft spot for fire types; that and there wasn't a whole lot of fire types in Sinnoh. If you started out with Chimchar that was one, and then the only other one was ponyta.

"Okay listen little guy, I know that you don't really know me and I don't know you, but we're in some trouble here and really need your help." I kneeled down and rubbed his head. "Will you help?"

"Chim." He nodded his head and stood in front of me in something that could be considered a battle stance.

"Here we go, let's see what happens." Jamie had picked up one of the pokéballs while I was talking with the Chimchar. A beam of light streamed out of the pokéball and turned into a Piplup.

"Pip." It was obviously confused.

"Well not really my first choice, but it's cool looking anyway." Jamie said oblivious to the Piplup getting ready to cry.

"Uh…Jamie." To late, I thought as the Piplup fell to the ground, its small body racking with its sobs.

"Oh no, hey little guy I didn't mean it like that, come on now I really need your help." Jamie knelt down beside the Piplup and rubbed its back. "Come on pal don't be upset, you're a great little guy."

"Chim!" Chimchar yelled at me to get my attention. The forest pokémon had decided that they had given us enough time and were coming in for the attack. "Chimchar, scratch!"

I was amazed at the young pokémon's eagerness to do what I asked even though we had just met. Jamie and Piplup seemed to be doing about as well as we were. Piplup wasn't very agile, and not very fast, so it was having a little bit of trouble; but nothing that would hold it back significantly.

Jamie and I high fived when the starly left; and while he pulled Piplup back into it's pokéball I let Chimchar ride on my shoulder. "Well that was not how I pictured my morning to go." I said turning to Jamie and helped him with the briefcase.

"Let's just get back to the lab, before we get attacked again." We made our way slowly out the lakefront. We actually used the trail this time.

Time skip

"Thank arceus." Jamie declared. "I don't think I could've gone any farther with this thing."

It was really amazing in my opinion. The only thing in that briefcase was a lot of research papers and a pokéball that I could only assume was a Turtwig. I pushed the door open to the lab and let Jamie go first. He dragged the case over to a table before setting it down.

"Professor Rowan, are you here?" my voice rang out through the lab.

"Oh, Riley, Jamie, that didn't take very long. Um…why is Chimchar riding on your shoulder?" Jamie and I had jumped back when Lucas's voice came from behind us. He had a dozen or so books in his arms that were stacked so high that you couldn't see his face.

"We got attacked by crazy forest pokémon." Jamie threw his arms out wide for the extra exclamation. Lucas laughed so hard that all the books fell into the floor.

"Do I want to know what that sound was?" I turned to face Professor Rowan "Ah, good you have retrieved my briefcase." He walked over and opened it, while Jamie eyed me like he knew what was coming. "I seem to be missing two very important pokémon."

"Well actually sir, Jamie and I kind of already picked our starters." I felt Chimchar drape himself across the top of my head.

"Very well then, I guess that leaves which ever little guy this is to you Lucas." Professor Rowan handed the pokéball to Lucas. He held it out and a turtwig popped out, it looked like it was asleep. "Well let's get you all registered and you can be on your way.

We all had our pictures taken and were given a card that showed us. He gave us each a pokedex and five pokéballs to start with. I turned to Lucas and Jamie.

"Hey, lets travel together, I mean we're all just going to the same places right?"

And so it began. We had no idea that we had just started a chain of events, that would lead to the most amazing meeting of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is chapter two obviously**

**Okay, this is chapter two obviously. Please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon**

**Proclaimer: Technically I do own Riley though, so no stealing without permission, nope actually I don't really care.**

* * *

"Riley, Riley!" I groaned and rolled over. Lucas had been trying to get Jamie and me up for almost 30 minutes now. It's so obvious that I am not a morning person isn't it. I finally sighed and rolled out of my nice comfy bed. Lucas sighed in relief before going to wake up Jamie. I walked over to my bag to grab my cloths before I heard shouting and a loud crash. When I turned around Jamie was laying on the floor glaring up a Lucas who was doubled over laughing. Ah the wonders of traveling companions.

I was already down stairs and eating in the lobby before the boys were finally ready. "I thought girls were supposed to take longer to get ready?"

I smirked when they glared at me. Jamie launched into an explanation about how I had used up all the hot water. Opps, it was better that they didn't know that I had done that on purpose.

After Jamie had practically inhaled all the food that would fit on his plate we left the pokémon center after picking up our pokémon from Nurse Joy. Lucas pulled a map from his back pack and looked intently at it.

"Jubilife is where we should head next. They don't have a gym but they do have a trainer school." Jamie shrugged, and I knew that we had to go that way anyway to get to Oreburgh city.

I estimated that it would take about three to four days to get there if we didn't get slowed down to much.

**Time skip**

"Riley!" I turned to look at Jamie. I had been staring at the Garchomp scale that my mother had given me before leaving. I had never known my father, and that was something that always bothered me.

"Yeah?" I said. He pointed behind me where Jamie was talking to two other trainers. We had stopped to eat lunch when they had walked up to us. They had originally demanded a battle, but got distracted by the sandwiches that were lying out.

"God, why the hell do you want to battle so much?" I was astounded with Jamie's determination not to battle them. He was the type of person that likes to pick a fight. I stood up and walked over to them.

"I would be pleased to accept the battle." Jamie whirled around to look at me. I had the distinct impression that he did not like the fact that I was completely wasting the time that he had spent trying to get them to go away. The oldest one of the two stared me….well actually we were the same height so he just stared.

"I accept then." He finally said. I nodded and walked a little bit a ways. I pulled Chimchar's pokéball from my pocket. I threw it up and watched as he appeared out of the white light. My opponent threw out a starly.

"Chimchar, use scratch!" At the sound of my voice Chimchar jumped into action. He ran at the starly and aimed for the face.

"Starly dodge and then use tackle!" The boy called. His starly flew into action by taking off into the sky and falling back down.

"Chimchar wait for my signal." Chimchar stood in the same spot waiting for my command. My opponent didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. "Now dodge."

Starly squawked in surprise when Chimchar jumped out of the way and it ran smack onto the ground. Chimchar did a somersault in the air before landing in front of me.

"Now use ember while it's still down." Small flames flew through the air, hitting the small bird pokémon head on. Starly attempted to weakly push it's self up but only rose a few inches before falling back down. My opponent recalled the poor starly.

"That was a great battle." He said walking up to me. I nodded and took his outstretched hand. When I brought my hand back it contained a small amount of money. Well, trainers have to make money some how, for all the stuff that we needed to buy for our pokémon.

The two boys walked away after getting what they had come for but were leaving with the thought that this was not the way they had expected it to happen. Lucas congratulated me while Jamie lectured me about what I had done.

"You didn't have to battle him you know. He would've gone away eventually." I looked at him in astonishment.

"What is with you?" I said. "You always love a challenge. Why are you quitting now?"

He stared at me for what seemed like forever before stalking off in some random direction. He had made it just barely into the edge of the woods before we heard a crash and his recognizable ouch. I rolled my eyes at Lucas as we went to pull him out from the underbrush. I had to laugh when I saw him. He had fallen into a small ditch that was running along the forest edge. While we laughed at him he sat there cursing profanities at us.

**Time skip**

I stared lazily at the fire that was popping and cracking in front of me. We had made it half way to Jubilife and if we were lucky would be able to make it there late tomorrow night.

"You want to know why?" Jamie's voice suddenly spoke out through the darkness. Lucas had gone to sleep already and you could hear him softly snoring from underneath his lump of a sleep bag that looked more like a tent with broken polls. "Do you want to know why I quit?"

I didn't answer him; I just kept staring at the fire.

"I never knew my father. He left my mother and me behind when I was only three. Well I guess I did know him, but I don't remember anything about him." I heard him sigh. "He didn't even warn my mother that he was leaving. He just left one day; the only thing that told her why he was gone was a note on his pillow that said "It's too dull." What an asshole."

I raised the scale level to my eyes. Thinking about my own father, to whom I hadn't even been fortunate enough to meet.

"My mother raised me all by herself after that. She never said anything about my father, but you could tell whenever someone would mention him. It still eats at her all the time. She thinks that she did something that made him leave; she thinks that she isn't good enough. Now I'm doing the same to her. I've left her all alone."

"You think that gives you a good reason to quit? You think that you're a horrible person for leaving her behind?" I could hear the bitterness in my voice. "What do you think that she would do if she heard that her son had given up? We all leave people behind Jamie that's part of the grand adventure. Be grateful that you even knew your father for the small amount of time that you did."

I stood and made my way to my sleeping bag. I put my back towards him, but left him with some final words.

"Think about the fact that there will always be somebody worse off then you. Know that you will never have the world's worst problems. You have a mother, and a home to go back to if the need arises. That should be good enough."

He never responded; and I drifted into the inky darkness that was sleep.

**Time skip**

When I woke up in the morning I was immediately drawn in by the wonderful aroma that was wafting around me. I sat up to see Lucas grilling some food over an open fire in a pan.

"Lucas, where did you get that pan?" he waved to me.

"You need to be more prepared Riley. You never know when a pan might just save your life." I almost fell over.

I looked around the camp. I didn't see Jamie anywhere. I thought that maybe he had taken off in the middle of the night but threw the idea away since his stuff was till here.

"Hey guys you'll never believe this. I just found a whole slue of trainers. I mean there are tons of them. Most of them won't battle me though. I did beat one really priggish kid. You know when I told him that he spit on me." Jamie made a horrible face. "I think it was rather rude of him."

I started choking I was trying to keep from laughing so much. Lucas wasn't in much better condition as he had fallen backwards onto his butt.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. I smiled at him knowing that what I had said to him last night had hit home. We packed up all of our things in order to get a move on. We really wanted to make to Jubilife before tomorrow; I didn't say anything about the feeling that we wouldn't.

"Well this just sucks." Jamie said twenty minutes later as we were standing under some pine trees in order to take cover from the rain. I had to agree, this was going to slow us down by a long shot. "I mean really, it just has to rain today."

Even though we were under the pines, Lucas, the wizard of making normally useless things appear out of nowhere had set up a large tent. He had literally just sat his backpack that was bigger than him on the ground and started pulling out the frame work. Jamie and I just shook our heads for he'd been trying to get the tent up for about 15 of the total twenty minutes we had been here.

"Lucas," I had finally started. "If you would put the metal pieces inside of the fabric it would work a whole lot better."

He had looked at me like I was insane until I showed him one the sleeves where the metal could be put in place. With Jamie and me together it took all of three minutes to get it up and staked to the ground.

"Honestly Lucas it's not that hard to figure out." Jamie said shaking his head once we were inside the nice _dry_ tent.

"Well excuse me if I've never been camping before." He said indignantly before turning away from us.

"If you've never been camping before, why do you own a tent?" I asked.

"I bought it specifically for this purpose." He said stiffly, still facing away from us.

"And you couldn't have learned how to put it up before you left?" Cried Jamie.

Lucas didn't talk to us for the rest of the day. It rained all day and therefore we just decided to stay were we where for the night and continue in the morning whether it was raining or not.

**Time skip **

"Okay, tell me that I am not seeing a guy with a blue bowl cut." My blonde headed companion said from behind his hands. It was a rather disturbing sight. A guy in a tight spandex suit with blue hair in a bowl cut style….yeah we have a problem here.

"Maybe if we blink he'll go away and we can spend the rest of the day convincing ourselves that it was just our imagination." Lucas suggested. We all unconsciously blinked and were distressed to find that the creepy little man was still there.

"What is he even doing?" I asked. In all honesty the man hadn't done anything but stand there since we got here.

"I don't want to know what that is doing. Because something tells me that whatever he is doing we don't need to know about it." Jamie defiantly pushed his way forward and began to walk past the blue haired person.

He stopped when he was about to go completely past the man. You could barely make out a tiny voice speaking.

"Do you children like Pokémon?" He turned to face us. Just imagine someone in a dark room with a flash light shining on their face shouting from behind you and you have no idea that they were there. Yep that was pretty much the feeling that you got from this creep.

"Oh my God; it talked, it's alive!" Jamie cried before pointing a finger at the blue haired man before running off. The blue haired man stared at us, throwing off a really weird vibe. Is it just me or did I feel my eye twitch? (Twitch)

"Well, um….it was nice meeting you um….sir." I pulled Lucas by the side of his shirt as we slowly inched our way around the creepy man. When we finally were farther enough away we took off running. Behind us you could hear the maniacal laughing of the man and the distinct shouting of "I love all pokémon!"

"There you guys are. What happened? Did he do anything, he didn't try and rape you did he?" Jamie pounced on us from behind a sign that said "Jubilife city dead ahead."

Lucas shuddered. "If we ever meet another person like that again, I want one of you to slap me."

We tried to purge the memory of the man from our minds as we made our way into the outer limits of the city.

Again, we had no way of knowing that the meeting we just had was the second step that would lead to the life changing experiences that would be coming in the months ahead.

* * *

**Okay so some of you may have noticed that I used some big words in this chapter. So just to make sure that you know what they are I'll put them and their meanings below.**

**Intently- to study something very closely**

**Profanities- vulgar language such as swear words, and other words that aren't socially acceptable**

**Wafting- Often pronounced wave ting, its true pronunciation is waff like waffle, and then ting. It is a science term which means to hold a beaker at elbow length then with your free hand wave some of the smell towards you. **

**Priggish- this is a term used to talk about someone who is rather squeamish or very prudish; which means that they do everything exactly like they should and display socially acceptable behaviors, such as etiquette and fine dinning. **

**Exasperation- which is irritation or frustration **

**Indignantly- an angrily or resentful way, or in other words just hateful**

**Now does anyone else besides me think that the galactic goons do look somewhat like Rock Lee and Gai Maito from Naruto? I don't know, maybe not, it was just a passing thought anyway. You notice I hope that this is different the the game because in the game you don't meet any galactic people until you are in Jubilife the second time and making your way to Eterna City. Please rate review or leave a comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three has obviously arrived. The first two chapters I wasn't really able to get that involved with the lives of the pokémon since no one catches anything different until they reach Jubilife. I would appreciate some help here.**

**Riley: Lunarsnowdrift doesn't own pokémon but does own the names and nicknames of any pokémon or people.**

**Charge! (Dramatic charging music) dun dun duh Na!**

* * *

**"**Here you go." Nurse Joy said handing us our pokémon. "They look great."

We had decided to come to the pokémon center before going anywhere else. We had planned on going to the Pokémon School so that we could see what they did, but Jamie wanted to go and see if he couldn't catch a new pokémon just north of Jubilife. I was all for it really, because I wanted a new pokémon as well.

"Well this is the route here." Lucas had led us to the route since he had been here multiple times with the professor. It wasn't really a big route but there did seem to be a lot of people there.

Lucas went over and asked some people about the types of pokémon that lived here. Apparently there were starly, Bidoof, and Budew mainly. You could catch magikarp in the pond though. Chimchar was pretty much bouncing on my shoulder as he was guessing the reason to why were here. I had been letting him ride on my shoulder more and more seeing as he seemed to like his pokéball less and less.

I wandered around through the grass thinking of the potential pokémon that could stand in a battle. "Hey Lucas, what is the gym type in Oreburgh?"

"From what I hear he's a rock type user." Lucas replied looking for pokémon of his own.

Okay that was simple enough. About 10 minutes later we stopped to watch Jamie get pecked by a starly that he'd knocked from inside a bush.

"Hey ouch, quit that, aw not the hair not the hair." The little starly was pulling Jamie's blonde hair in any direction that it would go. "You're a tough little guy aren't you?" Jamie said when the starly finally settled down. "You know, I think you and me could go a long ways together little guy. What do you say, you want to come?"

The starly really seemed to be deliberating the idea before making a choice. Jamie was about to give up and leave it alone when it softly bumped its head against his leg. He pulled a pokéball from inside his back pack and held it out. The starly touched it with its wing and disappeared in a beam of red light. The ball blinked red several times before becoming still.

"Alright, a new team member is always something to celebrate." Lucas gave thumbs up and we started making our way back into the city limits.

"Chim!" I turned to face the small monkey riding on my shoulders.

"What is it Chimchar, is something wrong?" He nodded at me before jumping down and running off through the trees. I chased after him with Jamie and Lucas not far behind me. We stopped in a clearing where there were several men with nets and bug boxes running around.

"Come on you stupid pokémon stay still so I can catch you!" Yelled one of the men running towards us while chasing a small Budew at the same time. The Budew ran behind my legs and I could feel it shaking through the fabric.

"Chimchar use scratch on that net." I pointed at the net that the bug man was waving around in the air. Chimchar shot forward and cut the net in half.

"What have you done?" He shouted at us. "Now I won't be able to catch that Budew."

"I don't think that a creep like you deserves any pokémon. Look you've scared the poor thing to death." I indicated the small green bud pokémon that was peeking out from behind my leg.

"I don't care look at the healthy green color. This Budew would be worth something." He said staring at the Budew.

I was disgusted. How could anyone think about a pokémon like that? Just to make money we capture them against their will. I disliked these people even more when one came up from behind us and tried to catch the Budew while we weren't paying attention.

"Well since you seem so determined to get this little guy how about we make a deal." I said "I want you to battle me."

"What happens if I win or lose?" he asked suspiciously.

"You win I might consider letting you have Budew." Budew cried out behind me. "If I win you leave Budew and all the forest pokémon alone."

He thought on it for a minute while eying Jamie and Lucas. He relented when he saw no other way. "Fine." Was all he said before throwing a pokéball up into the air. "Dustox lets show them what happens when you mess with a bug maniac!"

"Dustox!" it replied, already flying around ready for the battle.

I threw my arm out for Chimchar to land on. The bug maniac blanched. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Go Chimchar, help me protect the Pokémon!" Chimchar jumped off my arm and landed on the ground already posed in his battle stance.

"Go Riley!" Jamie cheered us on from behind us. He had let starly out of its pokéball so that it could watch the battle.

"Dustox, use confusion!"

"Dodge it Chimchar and use ember!"

Dustox's confusion attack skittered across the ground at my feet for a few moments; which effectively scared the poor pokémon behind me, before finally fading away. Chimchar jumped up and launched a small barrage of flames from his mouth.

"Dustox use protect." The bug man called out suddenly.

A green shield wove its way around Dustox's body. Chimchar's ember did nothing. Only when Chimchar pulled back did the shield recede.

I went over strategies in my head. Normally we would have the advantage in this situation but with that protect it was more or less even. From what I knew about the move its chance of failing was increased ever turn that it was used.

"Riley what is Chimchar doing." I pulled myself away from planning an attack and looked at Chimchar. He was doing some sort of dance in front of the Dustox, he was making it angry.

"He's using taunt." Lucas said excitedly. "It only allows for moves that have damaging effects to be used. Since protect doesn't damage its no longer effective."

"Chimchar you're awesome!" I called to him.

"Fine then, Dustox darling let's use silver wind on that meanie of a monkey." The bug maniac said wiggling around (Just think about Harley people)

"Chimchar, use dig to dodge!" Chimchar jumped up and dove into the ground.

"What!?" the bug maniac pointed at me. "That's not fair."

"That's an authentic pokémon move, how is that not fair?" Jamie asked from behind me.

"Because I said so." …Okay what wonderful logic.

"Chimchar finish this with ember!" The ground erupted behind Dustox as Chimchar jumped up. He released a barrage of flames before Dustox could even turn around. It landed in the middle of the field. Lucas ran to check on it.

"Dustox is unable to battle. Chimchar and Riley win the match." I picked Chimchar up and swung him around.

"Thank you Chimchar. You did wonderfully little guy." He crawled on my head.

"Chim!"

"This isn't over. You haven't heard the last of me you meddle some kids." The bug maniac recalled his knocked out Dustox before running off through the trees.

**Time skip **

"Well I think that all of those bug people have finally left. I would think that our work is done here." Lucas said covering a yawn.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on we have enough time to make it back for dinner at the center." Jamie said cheerily walking off with his starly still on his head.

Lucas and I merely sighed before following him. I stopped walking when something drove into my back making me stumble. I turned around to see the Budew staring at me with a determined expression.

"If I didn't know any better Riley, I would say that Budew wants to come with you." Lucas smiled at me.

"Do you want to come?" I held out my hand towards the Budew.

"Budew!" It started glowing green in color. I focused on the grass in front of me as it was doing something very strange. The ends of the blades were tying themselves together.

"That's unusual indeed." We turned to look at the face of the unfamiliar voice. It was a tall woman in dark cloths. She had something hanging out of her hair but I couldn't tell what it was. One of her eyes was covered by her hair. She gave off a very strong aura. "Most Budew can't really teach themselves how to use grass knot in the wild."

I squinted at her. She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen her before. Jamie too looked as though he was trying to recognize whom she was. She smiled at us one last time before walking away and into the darkness. Budew nudged my arm again and I refocused towards it.

"So what do you say, you want to come?" I asked again.

"Budew!" Chimchar jumped down from my shoulder and started to communicate with the small pokémon. They seemed to be getting along fairly well. I though ideally as I rummaged around in my backpack for a pokéball. When I finally found one I held it out towards Budew.

It knocked its head against the capturing device and disappeared in a beam of red light. I sat it down on the ground and let it rock a few minutes before it stopped. I picked it up and stared at it fondly. Chimchar climbed back onto my shoulder and I called out Budew so that I could carry it in my arms.

"We can go and visit the trainer school tomorrow." Lucas said as we walked. "I really want to see what kinds of things that they do there."

"Whatever as long as we stop and get something to eat tomorrow I don't care what we do, but I'm really hungry so can we focus on what we are doing right now?"

**Time skip **

"Come on Jamie, you can't eat everything." I pulled Jamie by his ear out of the pokémon center. "Other people have to eat to you know."

"I don't want to eat everything I just want to eat most of it." He said defiantly.

Lucas again had to drag Jamie and myself out of bed, but Jamie was making the day a lot harder than it needed to be.

"We'll let you eat lunch after we visit the pokémon trainer school." Lucas strolled up behind us. "I think it's unhealthy, the amount of food that you can eat in one sitting."

Jamie hmped at us but continued to let me drag him down the road. People had stopped to look at us but he seemed to pay no attention to them. He was focused on acting mad at us.

"You know what I think I remember who that person was that we saw last night." Jamie said after I had let go and he continued to walk on his own. "I saw a magazine in the lobby this morning and saw her on the cover of it. It was the Champion of Sinnoh. Her name is Cynthia."

"I knew it. I knew that I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where." We slowed down as we approached a large building. There was a sign in front that said "pokémon trainer school, learn everything you need to know about being a trainer and be a good trainer to your pokémon."

"Well isn't that just the coolest thing you youngsters ever did see?" An old man that was standing out front asked us. It wasn't really the coolest but he seemed to think so, so we played along.

He led us inside the large building. As soon as stepped through the door I was envious. I wished that I had had the opportunity to go to a school like this when I was their ages. Kids ranging anywhere from four to 11 ran around the large lobby. Two spiral staircases led to upstairs classroom and the pokémon storage room.

"Let's get started with the tour shall we."

**Time skip** (Just so that I wouldn't bore you with all the details)

I wondered vaguely how we had gotten ourselves into this situation. We had been led all around the school and finally made our last stop in the advanced battler's classroom. These were the school top battle students. We had taken no more than three steps into the room before we were viciously challenged by most of the students. The teacher whom was an ace trainer herself selected the top three out of the class and placed us in our match. Lucas was fighting a kid on his own, while Jamie and I were in a tag battle with two others.

"Budew, battle stance." I cried throwing Budew's pokéball up into the air. She came out in a beam of white light and was already for the battle at hand. "Starly, show down!" Jamie had decided that he would use his starly in this battle in order for it to get the hang of battling.

Because Lucas's battle was going to take less time he and his opponent had gone first. It had been an incredibly close match, but in the end Lucas came out victorious.

"Abra, let's show them!" The student's called out together before throwing up two pokéballs. Two abras appeared on the indoor battle field. It appeared that they had been asleep, but when they moved they depicted anything but laziness. They were confident battle pokémon and had good self confidence in their own power.

"Let the battle begin!" The teacher of the class was also acting as the ref.

"Abra, hidden power!" They said in unison again.

"That's just kind of creepy if you ask me." Jamie stated shaking his head. "Starly fly up."

"Budew dodge and use absorb."

Jamie's starly flew up towards the ceiling while Budew jumped out of the way. One of the hidden powers changed course and flew up towards starly; starly cried out in pain as it was hit dead on with the attack. I say small electrical sparks flying off of its feathers.

"Jamie it's an electric type." Jamie caught starly as it fell. He rubbed its head a few times before it flew back up. "Leave that one to me you take the other one. Budew is resistant to electric type attacks."

"You got it.!" Jamie pointed to the other Abra. "Starly, take out that one."

"Budew you take out the one on the right." Budew nodded at me before jumping around the field waiting for the right moment.

Our opponents launched another double attack.

"Starly quick attack!"

"Budew use stun spore!"

Budew unleashed a large amount of pollen from the tip of its head and sent towards our opponents. It hit there pokémon dead on; starly knocked into one of the temporarily paralyzed abras. "Now Budew use grass knot."

Budew began to glow green and screamed out in its little high pitched voice. Grass began to sprout up all over the field. One of the abras that had already recovered from its paralysis ran towards Budew but tripped when one of the knots developed in its way. It fell over but wasn't completely KO'd. "Budew absorb."

The Abra began to glow as you could see its energy being sucked away by Budew. When the transfer of power was over one Abra was unconscious while the other one was still completely healthy.

"We have one more, what can we do?" Jamie asked me.

"Budew use grass knot to keep Abra from moving." Jamie caught on. "Starly attack the Abra using Wing attack."

Four pieces of grass ran up the abras legs and stopped it from running any further. His trainer called out from him to use hidden power.

"Starly go." Starly rammed into the side of the stuck Abra effectively knocking it down. When the dust from the impact cleared Abra had stars in its eyes.

"Both abras are unable to battle. The victory goes to Riley and Jamie." Jamie and I high fived. The two children that we had defeated walked up and handed us two tm's.

"These are the tm's for hidden power. They can only be used once so make sure before you use it." They walked away after recalling their pokémon.

"You know guys." Lucas wrapped an arm around our necks. "I think that Abra are pretty cool pokémon, I'd like to see if I can't catch one while we are on the way to Oreburgh."

"Hey can we eat before we go?" Jamie scratched the back of his head as Lucas and I laughed.

Elsewhere

"Sir, we have reports that the champion is in Eterna City. Looking up something about pokémon mythology." A feminine voice said from the shadows.

"You may take some grunts to the base there and we shall leave Mars to the Valley wind works."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Le gasp! Who are these dastardly fends. I'm sorry that I am leaving this the same. I just don't want to take too much away from the real thing.  
As you do know however if you have bothered to read this far is that not everything is the same. I think that I did put in a few author notes right in the story itself so I apologize if that annoys you. Please tell me what you did or didn't like. Tell me what you think I got wrong and I shall tend to it immediately. See you in chapter four.**


End file.
